


#1

by paraboobizarre



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent drabble 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1

Wonders never ceased indeed! Merlin couldn't stop looking from the small package in his hand back to Arthur, who stood in front of him grinning in...well, in his usual smug fashion. But still, Christmas present! From Arthur!Who had obviously taken five minutes out of his busy schedule of sleeping in, stuffing himself and riding aimlessly through the woods to think of a present for his lowly servant. Yay!  
“Come on, open it!” Arthur goaded him.  
Merlin ripped off the string and unwrapped the paper to reveal...  
“A new cloth for shining my armor!” Arthur grinned. “Merry Christmas!”  
Yay...


End file.
